


Path to Hell

by ChangingbacktoBellamort500



Series: Homewell AU [7]
Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Antichrist, Demon AU, F/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-11 18:42:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21226319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500
Summary: Demon AUJohn and Madelyn are on a mission to bring their master's child home.





	Path to Hell

Night descends with a rustling of leaves and the smell of soap in the air. The moonlight caresses her black feathers as she stretches out her wings in the former graveyard.

The galaxy burns in her eyes as she walks a path of the fire. John has never seen her in the human-like form before, and he couldn't deny she looked stunning.

But then again, Madelyn was beautiful to him in whatever form she took. Still, there was something about the way skin shimmered silver, blonde locks flowing down her back that made all four of his hearts skip a beat.

"Have you found the child?" Madelyn asks John can't help staring at her cherry red lips and wondering what it would be like to kiss her while they were like this. "Our master is most desperate to be reunited with his son,"

John finds it hilarious that the antichrist is living in sin city; he's thrived there too, but now it was time to go home, his real home.

Madelyn's lips twitch into a smile. "Good. Take me to him."

* * *

  
Madelyn carries the sleeping child through the woods, hands stained with his mother's blood. John follows her like a loyal dog off the leash. Fire burns beneath their feet, dirt and dead leaves turning into orange flames.

John can't tear his eyes off Madelyn; he hopes that he'll get to be with her in that form. Touch every inch of that body, explore it as were a precious gem.

"Keep your mind on the task at hand, John," Madelyn orders, not turning around to face him. "We aren't safe yet, and if we fail, I don't fancy spending the rest of eternity as our master's playthings,".

The wind rattles and screams around them, mother nature sensing they are chaotic and evil trying to ward them away. Yet the dark-haired boy sleeps contentedly.

"Are you reading my thoughts again? I thought we agreed you weren't going to do that anymore," John pouts behind her back.

He knows she's right; failure wasn't an option here. A shudder runs down his spine at the pain they would endure forever if they did.

"I'm a demon of lust, my love. I don't need to hear your thoughts. I can sense what you want and what you need. All of which I will happily give when we are safely back in hell with the boy," Madelyn replies, sounding half amused.

John growls and snarls at the smoke rising from the fire, the wind, but more importantly her in frustration at having to wait.


End file.
